


情人节之年下学弟是猛虎（？）

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 我想叫taiga就叫taiga！想叫中本大贺就叫中本大贺！想叫小老虎就叫小老虎！我说完了！！！看完可以来打我了！
Kudos: 3





	情人节之年下学弟是猛虎（？）

今年的情人节也是和往常一样热闹呢。情侣手牵手在街上悠闲地逛着，在装饰精美的景观树下合照。  
然而这一切都与白岩瑠姫无关——高三的学生们还在上着晚自习。  
看着眼前的数学题，立体几何的方方框框就像无形的枷锁，捆住身体，无法呼吸。  
“咚咚！”有人在窗户玻璃上敲了两下。  
白岩瑠姫抬头，窗户外的男孩笑得一脸灿烂。男孩叫中本大贺，是白岩瑠姫高一的学弟。白岩瑠姫有些惊讶，高一是没有晚自习的，现在已经是晚上八点多了，中本大贺怎么还没回去。  
“你怎么还在这里？”白岩瑠姫对中本大贺对着口型说道。  
“等学长下课呀！”中本大贺也对着口型回答道。  
“快点回去啦！家人要担心的！”白岩瑠姫劝道。  
“没关系的！我就在这里等学长下课就好啦！”中本大贺笑着说，说完走进了旁边的空教室。  
白岩瑠姫见劝不动他，只好随着他去了，自己依旧和眼前的数学题搏斗。

下课铃终于响了。白岩瑠姫把桌上的东西一股脑全塞进书包里，走进隔壁黑漆漆的教室。  
白岩瑠姫刚踏进教室，就被中本大贺紧紧抱住，同时关上了门，反锁。  
“taiga……”白岩瑠姫被中本大贺的力度逼地有些喘不过气来，轻轻推着中本大贺的身子。  
中本大贺像是没听到一般，低下头咬上白岩瑠姫的嘴唇。  
“唔！”嘴唇突然被覆盖住，白岩瑠姫只能发出闷闷的声音。  
中本大贺的舌尖扫过白岩瑠姫洁白整齐的牙齿，引导白岩瑠姫打开因为紧张而咬紧的牙。白岩瑠姫口腔里残留着黑巧克力苦涩的味道，是他为了提神在晚自习经常吃的那种。中本大贺很不喜欢这种味道，因为这意味着白岩瑠姫前一晚又熬夜了。  
“……嗯？”从舌头上传来陌生的甜腻味道，白岩瑠姫有些不解。  
中本大贺笑着贴在白岩瑠姫耳边说：“情人节巧克力。”  
白岩瑠姫睫毛轻颤，含着口中的巧克力，抿着唇笑着，有些脸红地偏过头躲开中本大贺灼热的目光。  
“ruki……”中本大贺把脑袋埋在白岩瑠姫肩窝里，“我想抱你……”  
中本大贺呼吸的气流滚烫地扫过白岩瑠姫的肩颈，有些陌生的触觉令白岩瑠姫十分不习惯，甚至觉得周围的空气也随着变得缓慢闷热。  
白岩瑠姫有些心虚地逃开中本大贺埋在自己肩窝的动作，说：“你现在不就抱着我吗？”  
中本大贺像一只大猫一样瞬间耷拉下耳朵尖尖，目光灼灼地盯着白岩瑠姫：“你知道我说的是哪个抱。”  
白岩瑠姫只觉得中本大贺的目光都要在自己的脸上烧出两个洞来。拉了拉有些滑下肩的书包，白岩瑠姫说：“有点晚了，还是回家吧。”  
中本大贺却不肯松开紧箍着的手，生怕下一秒松开手白岩瑠姫就会飞快溜走一样。  
“不要……我想抱ruki……”中本大贺把脸埋在白岩瑠姫肩窝里来回滚动。  
唉……白岩瑠姫在心里默默叹了口气，伸手狠狠地rua了一把中本大贺毛茸茸的脑袋说：“快点吧。”  
中本大贺耷拉着的耳朵尖尖瞬间精神起来，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着白岩瑠姫：“真的吗！”  
白岩瑠姫故作生气状说：“不做我就走了，还要回去写作业呢。”  
“别走别走！我有点高兴过头了！”中本大贺就差抱起白岩瑠姫转圈圈了。

年轻人的情事总是来得迅速而猛烈。  
中本大贺的吻就像他的名字一样，毫无温柔可言。舌头在白岩瑠姫口腔里粗暴地搅动，牙齿也磕上了对方的舌尖。白岩瑠姫吃痛，微微后退，中本大贺又逼上来，再次含吮着白岩瑠姫发红的唇瓣。  
白岩瑠姫被中本大贺的吻吻地有些失神，只知道本能地抓着中本大贺的手臂，不让身体下滑得太厉害。  
中本大贺的吻离开白岩瑠姫的唇，向下来到了脖颈。白岩瑠姫的脖颈修长纤细，中本大贺虎摸着白岩瑠姫白皙的脖颈，鼻尖贴近白岩瑠姫一侧的颈动脉。  
仿佛能看见覆盖住颈动脉的皮肤微微的跳动，中本大贺轻轻地咬住那块皮肤。  
“啊！”脖颈被咬住的触觉让白岩瑠姫吓了一跳，“你干什么……！”  
中本大贺收回牙齿，意犹未尽地舔了舔留下牙印肌肤：“盖章，从现在起ruki就是我一个人的了。”  
白岩瑠姫听着中本大贺孩子气的话有些失笑：“你还真是一只小老虎。”  
中本大贺没接话，动作迅速地脱掉自己和白岩瑠姫的外套，再次堵住白岩瑠姫喋喋不休的嘴。  
小老虎把白岩瑠姫抱起，放在课桌上，单手解开白岩瑠姫的衬衣扣子，另一只手伸向白岩瑠姫胯间，抚摸着白岩瑠姫的性器。  
小老虎并没有什么技巧的抚摸仍旧让白岩瑠姫感到逐渐放大的快感。乳尖被小老虎粗糙的舌面碾过，酥酥麻麻的像被电流打过一般，一直酥到心脏。热量从小老虎的口腔传递到被含住的乳尖，白岩瑠姫心跳一下比一下快，快要承受不住如此强烈的快感。在小老虎手中的性器也渐渐膨胀，被裤子勒住，有些难受。  
小老虎解开白岩瑠姫的腰带，脱去长裤，淡淡的夜光下白岩瑠姫的腿白嫩光滑，小老虎上手摸了一把，是丝绸衣服的触感。  
白岩瑠姫按住小老虎在自己腿上乱动的手，对上小老虎询问的目光，满脸通红地说：“快点，桌子有点凉……”  
小老虎咧嘴一笑，露出白晃晃的牙齿，扒掉白岩瑠姫身上最后的布料，握住白岩瑠姫的性器。  
“哈啊……！”白岩瑠姫差点尖叫起来，被人用手直接触碰性器于他而言还是第一次。  
小老虎跪在白岩瑠姫腿间，缓缓上下撸动着白岩瑠姫的性器。白岩瑠姫有些害羞地推着小老虎的肩，让他停下动作。小老虎自然没有理会肩上轻地像棉花一样的动作，低头含住白岩瑠姫性器的顶端，为白岩瑠姫口交。  
快感瞬间从性器爆发，冲上白岩瑠姫的大脑，像在大脑里放起了烟花，一瞬间，白岩瑠姫甚至感觉自己在云上行走，一切都变得模糊虚幻，只剩下发泄的快感。

“ruki射得真快呢。”小老虎抬头看着还沉浸在快感余韵中的白岩瑠姫说。  
白岩瑠姫喘着气看向小老虎，小老虎正将白浊的液体吐在手心，嘴唇亮晶晶的。  
像是发现了白岩瑠姫的视线，小老虎又笑了起来，唇瓣上还沾着些许没有擦去的白浊液体。小老虎站起身和白岩瑠姫接吻。舌头与舌头交缠间，白岩瑠姫尝到了自己体液的味道，是不讨喜的味道，却让人愈加面红心跳。  
小老虎把手心的液体举给白岩瑠姫看，笑着说：“ruki射了很多呢……是第一次吧？”  
白岩瑠姫偏过头去，不想回答这个问题。  
“第一次我会很温柔的哦。”小老虎边说边折起白岩瑠姫的一条腿按在胸前，让那个隐秘的入口暴露在自己的视线下。  
说不清是因为紧张还是激动，白岩瑠姫的全身透着漂亮的玫瑰红色，就连穴口也在微微收缩，引诱着人进入。  
小老虎将手中的液体涂抹在穴口处，指尖在褶皱上打着圈，试探地伸入。  
白岩瑠姫努力放松着身体去适应异物入侵的陌生触感。被手指进入身体的感觉让他有些不安，像是身体已经不被自己掌控一般。  
小老虎察觉到白岩瑠姫的不安，轻轻啄了一下白岩瑠姫柔软的唇瓣，加快了手上的动作。

到底是年轻人，草草扩张了之后，小老虎就将自己的性器顶在入口，准备进入。  
小老虎的尺寸有些偏大，光是将头部送进穴口就已经让白岩瑠姫疼得有些微微颤抖。  
小老虎心疼地吻了吻白岩瑠姫抿起的猫猫唇，一手握着白岩瑠姫的性器抚慰着，同时挺身将自己全部送入白岩瑠姫身体里。  
“啊！”白岩瑠姫没忍住，呼喊出声，声音在空荡荡的走廊里回荡，把走廊的感应灯叫亮了一片。  
保安很快发现了走廊的异样，打着手电上来查看情况。  
白岩瑠姫吓得抱住小老虎的脖颈，小老虎则搂住白岩瑠姫的腰，向门后躲去。  
被抱起的姿势让小老虎的性器进入得更深了，白岩瑠姫隐约觉得被顶住的地方有些不一样的感觉在缓缓出现。小老虎的性器被白岩瑠姫的穴肉狠狠地绞着，力度大到小老虎以为下一秒自己的性器就要被绞断在白岩瑠姫体内了。

保安的脚步声越来越近，手电筒的光时不时扫到拉起的窗帘上，每每都引得白岩瑠姫的穴肉收缩得更加厉害。  
小老虎只能掐着白岩瑠姫的臀肉让他放松一些，同时轻轻拍拍他的背，安慰一下怀里受惊的猫猫。

保安在走廊里来回走了两三遍，没发现什么异常，嘟囔着离开了走廊，二人皆是松了口气。  
小老虎站得脚有些麻了，想换个姿势，性器在白岩瑠姫的穴肉里胡乱搅动，让白岩瑠姫从痛觉里感受到了之前被口交时的快感，甚至更胜过被口交的快感。  
白岩瑠姫的双腿主动缠绕上小老虎的腰，要求更多。小老虎就着抱起的姿势托着白岩瑠姫的臀部抛上抛下，每一次都深深没入，甚至要把囊袋也一起进入窄小的穴口。  
白岩瑠姫开始压制不住口中的呻吟，穴肉与性器摩擦产生的快感像风浪一般将他吞没，理智在此刻已经彻底消失，只剩下原始的本能催促着他摆动腰肢获得更多的快感。

小老虎把白岩瑠姫抱上讲台。平日里白岩瑠姫作为班长站在讲台前严肃认真地主持班级活动，小老虎会在窗外偷偷看他。而现在，严肃认真的班长正衣着不整地被自己按在讲台上狠操，小老虎心里瞬间充满了征服的快感。

“哈……啊……”白岩瑠姫快到极限了，一手胡乱地撸动着早就硬的不行的性器，一手按在小老虎的腰上让他更快更用力地贯穿自己。  
小老虎俯下身去亲吻白岩瑠姫，伸手和白岩瑠姫一起撸动他的性器，身下的动作也愈发猛烈。

“唔！！”白岩瑠姫的口舌被小老虎堵着，只发出了闷闷的声音。白岩瑠姫腰腹因高潮而不受控地收缩着肌肉，随着呼吸上下起伏。  
小老虎在白岩瑠姫高热并收缩蠕动的穴肉里狠狠抽插了几十下，最后射在白岩瑠姫小腹上，伏在白岩瑠姫身上，逮住他红肿发麻的唇舌肆意蹂躏。

帮白岩瑠姫清理完身上的痕迹，再穿上衣物，白岩瑠姫又回到那个严肃认真的班长模样。小老虎看着恢复理智的白岩瑠姫，忍不住想着，这人竟然也有如此原始的一面。  
想着想着，小老虎又笑了起来，一把抱住白岩瑠姫，依旧是把脑袋搁在白岩瑠姫肩窝里滚来滚去，呼噜噜地说道：“我最喜欢ruki了！”  
白岩瑠姫被小老虎逗笑了，揉着小老虎的脑袋回答道：“我也最喜欢小老虎了！”

——————我他妈也被自己感动哭了（不是）————


End file.
